<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unchanging and Everflowing by crypticalWitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346848">Unchanging and Everflowing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticalWitch/pseuds/crypticalWitch'>crypticalWitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Experiments, Explosions, I believe this qualifies as hurt/comfort, Janus is a tired mom, M/M, Obliviousness, Patton ironicly not able to read Logans emotions, Questionable Virgil, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Virgils on this, Why do I do this to myself, and it hurts, boy do i have fun with this, but hes on it, dark!Logan, hes not psyched about it, lots of them - Freeform, remus is remus, so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticalWitch/pseuds/crypticalWitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Remus have a tradition to meet up and hang out to relax, and to give poor Decit a break for Remus's ramblings. These meetings slowly increased in number, until they meet up almost every night. Remus is both slightly worried and kinda pleased at the several hours they've spent together...</p><p>Until Logan shows up sobbing and bloody, and then remus is about twenty seconds from murder</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus enjoyed his time with logan. Mostly because, under like fifty pounds of nerd, he was similarly weird to Remus. Not, *eighty three sex jokes in one sentence*, weird, but more ,"did you know Tomato sauce was sold in the 1800's as medicine." weird. but the two kinds of weird messed well together, and slowly blossomed into what could amount to a beautiful friendship, or something more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, the pair had worked out a routine, logan would sneak into the imagination through one of the shortcuts, meet up with Remus, and they would hang out by the Grey Lady's lake in Remus's litteral neck of the imagination woods. The Meetings started as once or twice a mouth. then escalated to once every two weeks. then every week. then the pair met up almost every day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus noticed something was off when Thomas was having a harder time setting and keeping to deadlines, and logan was becoming less and less well put together. his normally well keeped hair was slightly frazzled. he would use their time together to do work normal set for the day, and Logan really began to hate physical contact. no matte how hard Remus dug, Logan wouldn't tell what was up. until his Paper fortress got stuck in a thunder storm.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Why Remus was at their lake wasn't important, and all i'll say is it involved three catfish, mothman, and a lot of french toast, but what was important was that Logan came, several hours early, without his glasses on,clutching his forehead with a lot of blood on his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"LOGAN!" Remus shot up from the lake where he was manhandling a poor catfish and ran to the logical side. Logan's face was saturated with blood and tears. "What happened."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apparently your brother does not seem to believe that just because i am immune to your attacks, i am immune to his, and believes it does not warrant an apology." Logan did his best to sound calm, but anger and sadness leaked through his frosty demeanor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus blinked. Thomas was much more likely to act on Roman's suggestions than Remus's, and thus, Roman had more impact on reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roman stabbed you?" Remus may have looked shocked or even calm, but he was boiling with rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well no, he sliced my forehead open, and it was an accident."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus pulled logan's hand away and wiped away the blood with his sash. "Bullshit! thats...thats dead on your eye....fuck"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan was silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit that's deep, that needed stitches like, twenty minutes ago." Remus's eyes were dark as he did his best to tie his sash around logan's eye. The pair were close enough that logan could feel REmus’s shaky breath. "Are you ok with me takinging you to my place?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded, and Remus began leading him into a mountain side. Before logan could make any questioning sound, Remus pulled him deep into mountain through a tunnel Logan didn't even know existed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus practically sprint dragged logan to his tower, twisted human subjects staring as the pair rushed through the streets. Logan had never been to deep in Remus's piece of the imagination, let alone the Sides personal realm. Patton always forbaid venturing into darkside's territory unless it was an emergency, though he seemed to ignore his own rule on several occasions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair arrived at one of a pair towers, its fuzzy form was a twisted thing, it’s dark stone bricks were gilded with snakes, its windows laced with gold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"De should be able to patch you up!" Remus said, his chipper tone cracking slightly. "an infection of a sliced open eye would hurt like hell, so lets head up!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan followed him inside, squinting in an attempt to clearly see the intricate snake skeleton details running up the doors and other such tiny details.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"DEDE?" Deceit's head poked out from a room, one eye glazed over white, his soft green skales a similar pale color, "oh there ya are! hows the shed?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Deceit sneered, before glancing towards logan, "oh logans herWHAT HAPPENED?" Deceit suddenly registered that Logan had the worlds least effective eye patch on. "REMUS WHAT DID YOU DO?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"give him my sash to keep it from getting stuff it. duh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To be fair Im immune to Remus's attacks," Logan said as Deceit slowly removed the bloody sash, winching at a peice that had dried to his skin being pulled off, "just not Romans."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roman attacked you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it was an accident,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"BUULLLSHIIITTTT!" REmus sung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>overjoyed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say this, but i agree with remus," Deceit said, summoning a few medical tools and pulling Logan into the nearby sitting room,sitting him down on an ornate gold and Velvet couch. "Its to long and deep to be an accidental scratch. but still, what happened."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> silence filled the room for a moment, while Deceit worked stitching Logan up, after numbing the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh! well, i came out of my room after finally prying myself from Patton's vice grip, and Roman lept from no where swinging his sword and he hit me. hardly said sorry and just continued on sparing with nothing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus looked like he was plotting murder, or atleast vengence. probably vengeance. Logan had a feeling it involved ducks. for some reason. Deceit pulled back and absentmindedly scratched his scales, "what do you mean, "Patton's Vice Grip" i know you two are close, but i though you weren't a big fan of touch?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan sighed, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes, "Im not a massive fan, but Patton has a habit of pulling me from my work and holding me hostage with cuddles,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus suddenly gasped, "Is that why you've been doing work during out meet up sesh's?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded,and Deceit Shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remus please,you just interrupted Logan, i </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't</span>
  </em>
  <span> think he gets enough of that from the others."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh!" Remus rubbed the back of his head,"sorry Lo!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan shook himself a little, "Its..fine, anyways, Thomas has been procrastinating more because of Patons divine need for cuddling,Virgil's getting stressed about it and Romans been daydreaming more because there's no schedule to stick to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"haven't they noticed that you aren't working?"Remus asked,waiting for logan to stop speaking,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Most times Patton's comes to me in my room or Memory storage, so they cant tell....Virgil was asking whats up, but he never let me speak, and then Patton came and stole me away again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"sssso," Deceit looked up from gathering bandages to finish patching Logans eye, "Virgil was yelling at you,and Patton kidnaps you for cuddles only one side enjoys?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"and my Brother attacked you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"....yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Damn," Remus said,draping himself over the back of the couch, "Im more sexual than Roman and I know that pretty much anything </span>in a relationship,romantic or sexual,  starts with consent. Doesn't Patton ask?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "well..."Logan's face warmed up, "he used to, kinda stopped after a week or two."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus once again got that plotting look on his face, and Deceit looked slightly horrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"and you really dont like Physical contact?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It got worse after Patton started his kidnaping cuddles." Logan confessed, "I didn't mind it before, but now I dont really like it at all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deceit sighed, "How about you stay with us for a few days, heal up,get some work done,relax?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan blinked. Stay with the dark sides for a few days,get some work done, heal up, maybe plot revenge against Roman and Explore Remus's realm,vs going back to a place where he was ignored and his preferences were not respected..  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an easy decision.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Brian cells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan gets some work done with Deciet's help, and then messes around in Remus's lab.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan ran a hand through his hair. He had arranged to stay in Deceit's tower, and since Deceit himself was upstairs, Logan had sat himself down in the dramatic sitting room, the roaring fire filled the room with the smell of woodfire and clove. Logan had several pages of his planner out, and was trying to get a system back in order, it was difficult, as they had missed several deadlines Logan never had a chance to set, but he would set new ones, granted, they might take several hours of work to do, but he would set them.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan scratched at the bandages over his eye. He would heal in a few days, but the wound itches like crazy, and it was beginning to drive him mad. It was especially weird since he didn't have his normal set of glasses, instead, Remus had made his a very steampunk set of goggles, with several little magnifying glasses over the lenses. They were beautiful, made of a rusted bronze, dark glass, and a blueish leather strap, and functioned incredibly well, despite Remus not knowing much about Logans vision, they were just a different sensation to what logan was used to, and they pressed the bandages tighter against logan's skin.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't scratch." Deceit said, lightly pushing Logans hand away from the healing scratch. "If i can't, you definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span>,</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know," Logan sighed, "Its just so distracting."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"would you like some help?" Janus took a page of the planner from the table and eyed it over, "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have it so easy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you have your own work to do? While i'd appreciate the help, I wouldn't want your own work to suffer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have time," Deceit smiled, "I'm not consulted much unless Thomas really needs to lie," Their smile appeared melancholy " and even then its hesitant."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"well, Alright then." Deceit sat down and began to help sort through the mess, the pair sat listening to the crackle of the fire, Deceit asking questions on where to put things and dates, and helping sort out the menagerie of scheduling nonsense. With Deceits help, Logans work went much faster, even through the backlog of things Thomas procrastinated on, and though he wouldn't admit it, the quiet debate-esc conversation that soon formed between the two was enjoyable. Even with Remus interjecting with silly debate topics which were quickly treated as serious topics, leading to a conversation such as this-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"okay!" Remus said, legs in the air from draping himself upside down over a couch, "Santa is evil! Yay or neigh!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yay,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Neigh."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"wait what do you mean, Santa is evil?"  Logan asked Deceit.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"He stalks you, puts you into black and white categories based on his own measures of good vs. evil, and anyone who can judge others without being utterly perfect needs to take a good hard look at themselves to see if they really are as good a person." </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"While I agree that Santa's metrics of lining out morality into Good versus Evil and his 7 billion plus counts of stalking are.....morally dubious at best, calling him evil is ignoring the charity that giving children gifts is,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Made from Free labor that is!"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation went on from there. Logan found that even though the topics were incredibly silly, he enjoyed the debate with Deceit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, Remus dragged him into a lab, and logan had stars in his eyes,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beakers, bottles, flasks and other such strange tools littered the tables, of which there were many. The walls, where they weren't hidden by cabinets of probably dangerous chemicals, were covered in posters reading off facts about chemical reactions or how the body function with or without certain body parts, each shown in graphic detail. Logan was in love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"yeaahhh," Remus said, as logan wandered the large lab, "I thought you might need a place to let off some steam, and if that release HAPPENS to come from an experiment..welp!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remus this is...Incredible," Logan looked over a distillery, "i actually have an experiment in mind,and i may need some help, would you like to join me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus grinned, before snapping his fingers and gaining a pitch black lab coat but kept his bright green sash. Logan smiled and followed his lead, a white lab coat appearing over his clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deceit had expected many things from Logan. Most of them were someone mildly competent to speak to. What he did not expect was to smell smoke from Remus and Logan's lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slipping down into the brightly lit room, he saw Logan covered in...something, Remus holding a bunsen burner and its lighter, and the pair staring at a bright green fire in the sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" he yelled, nearly throwing his cane up the stairs.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The two turned around,</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"SCIENCE!" The pair excitedly yelled, throwing their hands in the air,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"....just don't burn down the tower."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>